


Four Years No Calls, Now You're Looking Pretty In A Hotel Bar

by KoshkaSnow



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, I had this whole scenario when it came on one day, but based on a song, not a songfic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshkaSnow/pseuds/KoshkaSnow
Summary: Alex shows up at the hotel to register for the Boards when he runs into an old flame.





	Four Years No Calls, Now You're Looking Pretty In A Hotel Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey "Closer"

The buses and cars pulling up at the Presidio Presidential Suites hotel in San Francisco released hordes of young doctors ready to take their oral Boards. Alex scrambled off the bus behind Meredith and Cristina, dragging his suitcase behind him. He followed his friends into the hotel, dropping his stuff while looking around for the registration tables. Meredith was looking a little green and Alex offered to sit with her while Cristina went to get their registration packets.

"No, Alex," Meredith said. "I'm fine. I don't want you catching whatever it is I have. It's no good if both of us are going to feel crappy." Alex sighed and nodded, leaving his bags with Meredith and walking to where he saw Cristina standing on line. As he made his way over, a flash of dirty blonde hair dashed in front of him, causing him to stumble.

"Hey, watch it!" Alex snapped, brushing off his jacket as he trained his gaze on the doctor that had pushed past him. He had no time for overeager and anxious residents getting in his way and he sure wasn't going to let this off without saying something. As she turned to face him, Alex felt the blood drain from his face. His lips parted slightly in shock as a smile appeared on her face. Alex blinked a few times until he registered that she was speaking to him.

"Alex? Alex Karev? Is that you?" she said, beaming. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Not knowing how to respond, Alex gave Cristina a weary look and turned on his heel, heading back to where Meredith was sitting with her head in her hands. Alex sat down and copied her position. "What's the matter with  _you_?" Meredith asked, lifting her head as the couch cushion sank in next to her.

"Thought I recognized someone, panicked. Don't worry about it."

Almost as if some cosmic force had it out for him, Cristina returned with their registration packets and room keys. "Who the hell was that, Karev? She seemed happy to see you."

"So you _did_ know her?" Meredith exclaimed. Alex scowled.

"Doesn't matter. Didn't bother to keep in touch and I'm not starting now."

* * *

Following the registration, Alex went to his room to unpack. After taking a quick shower, he decided to go down to the hotel bar for a drink. A cursory glance showed that Jackson and April were sitting at one end of the bar, Cristina and Meredith at a table in the corner, and Dr. Webber with Dr. Avery in another corner. Cristina and Meredith didn't last long, squeezing past him to go back upstairs since Meredith was feeling awful. Alex sighed and headed for the bar, thoughts clouded with memories he thought he had pushed back into the deep recesses of his mind years ago.

"Alex?"

His skin crawled when he heard  _that_ voice call his name from the other end of the bar. He hadn't seen her when he walked in because she was surrounded by other men, blocking her from sight. She waved him over and he looked away, dropping his head for a second before getting up and walking over to her with tremendous effort. The male doctors in the vicinity moved over to let him in and Alex honestly would have rathered they didn't.

"Katrina."

"Are you going to let him get away with that, Kat?" one of the doctors smirked and Alex shot him a look.

"Relax, Joe. It's alright," she said, holding up her hand. "Alex, this is Joe. And Martin, Craig, and Killian. We're all from St. Ambrose Hospital." A neuron must have misfired in Alex's brain because the look he shot her caused one of the four men to clear his throat. "Can you guys leave us for a bit? We have some catching up to do." Katrina waved the men away and the one she referred to as Joe raised an eyebrow before backing off.

"You're a  _doctor_?" Alex blurted out.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" Katrina frowned. "I'm sorry we didn't get that far into the formalities when we met at the bar in Seattle. Actually, if I remember correctly there wasn't a lot of talking that night." Alex felt a blush creeping up his neck and he turned to the bartender to order a drink, pointing at Katrina's empty glass as well. "I'm sorry about my coworkers. They're a little overprotective of me because I'm the only female fifth year resident left at our hospital. We're all very close."

"I'm sure you are." Alex hadn't meant for that to slip out, and certainly not as hostilely as it sounded. Katrina frowned and leaned back in her chair.

"What's your problem, Karev? I thought it was going to be nice to reconnect with you."

"It's been four years,  _Kat_ ," Alex said bitterly. "I don't give everyone my number after a one night stand."

"And I was moving to Santa Monica. Did you really think this was going to go past one night after getting drunk at some bar? I've been burned enough in college - I'm not going to waste my time pining over someone while we're both trying to finish our residencies." Katrina paused to take a breath. "And don't act like I didn't leave you  _my_ number either, Alex. This is a two way street."

Their drinks arrived and Kat watched as Alex chugged the beer and lifted the glass in the bartender's direction. "That was fast."

"Yeah, well, how much have you had so far?"

"Just the two drinks before you showed up that the guys bought." Alex shrugged, knowing he was in the wrong for assuming anything. They sat quietly, Alex sipping slowly this time as they kept looking back and away from each other. Katrina sighed loudly and turned to face Alex. "You know, you still look just as great as that night in Seattle." Alex choked on his beer and looked at Katrina. "I'm sorry, it just came out."

Suddenly, a loud shout came from across the bar and Alex saw Katrina's fellow doctors getting into a brawl with Jackson Avery. Alex slapped down some bills on the counter and grabbed Katrina's hand, dragging her out of the bar and into the hotel lobby. She protested and tried to wrench her hand out of his grip when Alex cornered her up by the elevator. "What the  _fuck_ , Alex?" she snapped.

"You wanna get involved in a bar fight the night before the Boards? I'm walking you back to your room." He pushed the up button and looked in his pockets for his own keycard.

"No, but I did want to catch up a little more. I thought we were making some fine progress."

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm?" Alex said, begging for the elevator doors to open.

"No," she repeated. "Just what are the odds that we're both here at the same time for the same reason. It's -"

"Fate?" Alex cut her off. "Don't tell me you believe in that crap, Katrina."

"I dunno," she smiled. "It seems a little convenient."

The elevator doors slid open and Alex ushered her inside. She pressed the button for the 6th floor and as the doors closed, she felt a weight suddenly pressing her up against the wall. Alex's breath was heavy on her ear as he had his elbows pressed against the wall on either side of her head. She felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach as she whispered, "What are you doing?"

Alex quieted her with a quick kiss. "I don't know," he said, words muffled against her lips. Katrina pushed back, biting at his lower lip and shoving him into the opposite wall, kissing him fiercely. The elevator slowed with a jerk and Katrina moved back, adjusting her shirt as the doors opened on her floor. She shot Alex a mischievous glance and dashed out of the elevator with him in tow. She quickly keyed into her room and turned around, grabbing Alex by his shirt collar as she backed into the dark room. His arms wrapped around her and he kicked the door closed behind him, kissing her rough and hard. "You still look fantastic," he mumbled, walking her over to the bed and trying not to stumble over her in the darkness. 

She fumbled with his shirt buttons as he pulled hers over her head. Alex's hands roamed across her body as they collapsed into the bed, moaning and writhing against each other as they tried to remove every remaining shred of clothing. Katrina clutched at the sheets as Alex's tongue trailed down from her collarbone to her hip bone, bucking her hips against his mouth. "Alex," she groaned as he spread her legs. He gave her a cautious lick between her thighs and she cried out. "I'm sorry I- _ah_ \- never called." He laughed into her skin, causing her to jump slightly. 

" _Now_ you miss me," he smirked, resurfacing to attach himself to her neck as he pulled her up into a sitting position in his lap. Katrina wiggled against him, positioning him at the perfect angle to enter her. With some aiming and adjusting and a quick thrust, Alex was inside of her and breathing heavily while she clenched, digging her fingers into his shoulders. She threw her head back, bouncing slightly as Alex sucked on the delicate skin on her neck. Katrina kept grinding in his lap and moaning loudly until he pushed her off, flipping her over and pulling her onto all fours. "Tell me I'm the best you've ever had," Alex grunted, hips slapping against her ass as he got into her from behind.

His thrusts were sharp and erratic as he fucked her. Katrina's squeals and moans were music to his ears as she struggled to respond. "You are," she hissed as he kept hitting  _that_ spot from this angle.

" _Tell me_ ," Alex demanded and she obliged, singing his praises. He felt a tightness deep down and tightened his grip on her ass. "Katrina..."

She jerked slightly, regaining control and flipping around to push Alex onto his back. She raked her nails down her chest, breath hot on his dick. She stuck her tongue out, taking him into her mouth. Alex gasped, putting his hand on the back of her head and pushing down reflexively. She gagged and the sudden tightening caused Alex to orgasm almost immediately. Katrina swallowed and sat up to see Alex with a dopey grin on his face. She leaned back onto the pillows to catch her breath and Alex leaned forward, hooking his arms under her legs and burying his face between them. She whined as he licked and sucked and whatever else he was doing with his mouth until he brought her to her climax as well. With a loud moan, she squeezed his head between her thighs and released him. As she struggled to steady her heartbeat, Alex got up to get dressed.

"Hey... stay?" she asked. Alex turned as he put his clothes on.

"Call me," he mumbled, pulling on his shoes and going outside, leaving Katrina shocked and alone in the bed.  _I deserve that,_ she thought. 

* * *

Of course he passed the Boards. Why wouldn't he have passed the Boards. Alex knew he didn't have a good session but he was confident in his skills as a medical professional. Between Dr. Robbins and Hopkins vying for his acceptance of their offers, Alex had it made. However, he couldn't stop thinking about Katrina and overthinking whether or not he had made the right call. His fingers hovered over his phone screen, tempted to click on her name.

He instead called Hopkins, informing them he would be staying at Seattle Grace. They were devastated and Alex apologized, thanking them for the opportunity. As he walked through the halls of the hospital, he bumped into someone who had been following Dr. Thomas - head of Obstetrics and Gynecology. "Watch it," Alex said, not looking up.

"We're going to do this again?" a familiar voice said and he turned around to see none other than Katrina staring directly at him. Dr. Thomas gave him a questioning glance and Alex stalked off to the lounge where he collapsed into a couch and covered his eyes with his palms. Not realizing he must have dozed off, Alex woke up to a blurry figure standing in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and Katrina came into focus.

"Are you stalking me or something?" He let out an exasperated sigh. "You never called."

"Neither did you," she mumbled. "I thought Hopkins wanted you."

"How did you know that?"

"One of my attendings knows Dr. Robbins. She was freaking out that you were leaving. Sounded like there were openings in Peds and OB so I sent in my application." Katrina shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Well, I'm not leaving," Alex said, getting up off the couch. 

"Good?" she said questioningly.

"Great," Alex corrected, swiftly grabbing her by the face and pressing his lips to hers hesitantly. Katrina's heart felt like it was going to burst as she held onto his shoulders, deepening the kiss. They were interrupted by a cough from the corner, where Meredith Grey was standing in the doorway. Alex ignored her and kept kissing Katrina, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up.

The last thing they heard was Meredith Grey speaking to someone outside the room as she left. "Don't go in there, Alex seems to be forgetting we have on-call rooms for this."

 

 


End file.
